Chance
by weekendwarrior6
Summary: What happens when James confronts Lily before graduation and what happens two years later to alter the course of their lives?


**Chance**

Two friends were atop a tower at Hogwarts looking down at the grounds. One spied two figures in the shade of a tree by the lake and nudged his friend to point them out.

Both Remus and Sirius knew without a doubt what was going on. James had informed them of his plan and now, as they saw the smaller figure storm away, they knew that the plan had failed. It was officially over.

****************************************

James fidgeted nervously as he headed towards Lily. It was June of their final year and graduation was tomorrow so this was his final chance. Since they were going into different careers he had no way of knowing if they would see each other outside of Hogwarts. He wanted closure so that he could finally get over her, if she didn't want him.

"Lily?" He said, as he approached.

"Potter." She replied, after she turned around. This year they had been civil to each other to make being Heads bearable.

James reached up and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "There is something I need to tell you. I can't leave Hogwarts without knowing for sure. See, the thing is that I…I…" He trailed off as his courage failed him.

"Just spit it out, Potter."

He took a deep breath and said, "I love you."

Lily blinked. She had not expected that, but now she was annoyed with him. "I thought that you had gotten over this. Why bring it up again now?"

"I just can't leave not knowing that I tried everything possible. I have to know that it really isn't meant to be, that you will never feel the same."

"I still don't like you. In fact most of the time you still annoy the bloody hell out of me. Your arrogance, your stupid stunts and pranks, your showing-off, it all still sickens me."

James looked away from her as his heart squeezed painfully at her words. He swallowed thickly to ease the lump in his throat and said, "I was trying to impress you. I wanted you to notice me. I…I guess I just wasn't good enough for you."

"No, you weren't and you still aren't." She said harshly.

James' heart clenched and he pushed his eyes shut to stop tears. He was unable to disguise the naked desperation and longing in his voice as he begged, "Please, just give me one chance to prove my love to you. I would do anything for you. I would …"

She cut him off. "Don't say things you don't mean."

"But I do mean it. I love you so much, more than anything." He reached out to hold her hand, but she jerked it away from him.

"Just stop. It's over, okay? Just let your stupid little fantasy go."

"This is goodbye, then?" James' voice cracked and several tears escaped his eyes.

"Yes, this is goodbye. I hope to never see you again." With that, she spun and marched away, leaving him under the tree.

James barely choked out a strangled "Goodbye." Then he fell to his knees as a sob wracked his body. After several minutes of uncontrollable sobs he stood, wiped off his face, and walked inside never to speak about this moment.

**************************************

Lily sat in a chair in a hospital room, contemplating what the hell she was doing. This was Potter, after all. Her eyes wondered over his face and she thought that he had not really changed in the two years she hadn't seen him.

Unbidden memories washed over her. The final of which was the last time she had spoken to him, the day before graduation. As she had walked away that day, she had heard the sobs he couldn't control. It was so pitiful she had looked back when she reached the door and almost walked back to him. She hadn't though; she had turned her back on him. Even then she could feel in some small part of her that she had made the biggest mistake of her life.

Lily jerked back to reality and blinked away the tears in her eyes. She had told James that day that he wasn't good enough for her. How wrong she had been.

Now a week couldn't go by without at least one story about James Potter's heroics as an aurorer. He had been awarded practically every medal the government had to give and the ones he hadn't yet received he no doubt would for what he had done to land himself in the hospital.

If the stories she had heard were true, James had willingly given himself to Voldemort to secure the release of many other prisoners. Then left with no help he had single-handedly escaped while being seriously injured.

Lily wanted to hit herself every time James was mentioned. She had let go of the best thing ever offered to her. Now sitting beside his bed as his healer she knew the truth, she wasn't good enough for him.

She sighed as she lifted herself out of the chair. It was her own fault. She had been hardheaded and ignorant. Soon after Hogwarts she had realized that she missed him and that feeling had grown to be something close to love.

Lily shook her head as she exited the room. She could have had him and it was her own fault that she didn't.

*********************************

The first thing James felt when he woke up was pain. He could see flashes of memories, including being tortured by Voldemort. Pain wracked his entire body and he couldn't stop himself from letting out a hoarse scream.

That's when he heard her voice. For a long time he had only heard that voice in his dreams and he was certain that this was not a dream. It was soothing and calming, but it also made his heart race and his breath catch.

When he finally forced his eyes open, there she was. Lily. He had thought he would never see her again. After that day he had tried to finally get over her, but it was an unsuccessful attempt. That was why he threw himself into his work; he could forget her for a while at least.

She was standing over him now, her voice echoing in his head, and he couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful. Her emerald eyes met his once and then he blacked out again.

It had been two weeks since James had first woken up and he and Lily had spoken enough to agree that they should try being friends.

James was now sitting up in his bed when Lily came in and sat in the chair next to his bed. "How are you today?"

"Better, as always." He replied.

"That's good." She shifted uncomfortably for a second, and then said, "I need to apologize to you."

"For what? You've been a great healer."

"For when we were at school. I did and said some really awful things to you and I'm sorry." She blushed slightly and shifted again.

"Don't worry. I forgive you. I did some pretty terrible things myself." He said with a chuckle.

"I sorry I broke your heart and I regret not saying 'yes.' I regret not telling you 'I love you' that last day."

James gasped. "What? Do you feel something for me now?"

Lily's face burned. "Yes, but I know I don't deserve another chance after you already gave me so many."

"I love you still." James couldn't hold it in.

Her head shot up. "You do?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, I love you."

"I love you too." She squealed before hugging him tightly. She wasn't too late. They still had a chance.


End file.
